


The Life and Times of Jewel-T

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Internet, Some Swearing, This is actually so bad, also copious amounts of horribly characterized reddit and tumblr, does that even count as things, everything is made up, mentions of jean grey, social commentary??, that's pretty much it, there are literally no characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how the Internet reacts to mutants in their midst.</p><p> [Serious] What's up with the Mutant Registration Act? (self.AskReddit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Jewel-T

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Takes place pretty much around the end of X1. I originally planned to take it out to X2 and the whole Alkali Lake thing, but this was way harder to write than I thought it would be. Really only X1 compliant, except let's pretend it takes place at a time where Tumblr/Reddit/etc. are actually things. Also please ignore the fact that no one on "reddit" has usernames i suck at making usernames you have no idea
> 
> also there were supposed to be normal reddit/tumblr indentations but i didn't realize ao3 only has block quotes ngl
> 
> Written for an English assignment. I actually have no idea why you'd read this except if you have to because you're the poor soul who has to read my thing for this assignment.

Life On The Skcene: On Jewel-T's Mutation, Part 5  
lifeontheskcene.blogspot.com/.../on-jewel-ts-mutation-part-5  
Jul 23, 20xx - If you've read any of my previous 4 posts on...Jewel-T's mutation, if she does have one, is not a very obvious one, but her...use of power to break up a burgeoning fight at last night's Phoenix concert ...

* * *

 

Top Trending

#JewelT

#OneHumanRace

#GenesDontLie

#EllisIsland

* * *

 

[Breaking] Attack on World Leaders at Ellis Island Summit, Spearheaded by Mutant Terrorist Group (self.OneXGene)

[-]           419 points  
This is what people mean when they argue about dangers that mutants pose. It's not about discrimination or racism (or mutantism, whatever you want to call it). We don't mind mutants. We don't think they should be killed en masse or anything, because that's just inhumane. But you can't ignore the fact that mutants carry much more power than humans do. An individual mutant -- a telepathic one, for example -- would be able to do much more than kill humans. Any human could kill humans. Any human could mount an assassination attempt against those world leaders individually.

But it took a mutant to build the specific machine needed to target all of the world leaders at once. Mutants like Jean Grey or Charles Xavier wouldn't even have to assassinate the president -- they could convince him to commit suicide while staying a mile away.

[-]           -3 points  
That machine was made only for use by mutants. That makes your argument flawed, because it could have easily been made for use by humans.

[-]           67 points  
Why would humans use a machine for turning humans into mutants?

[-]           103 points  
Who doesn't want powers?

[-]           -2 points  
top kek

[+]          15 points  
Let's say it's a machine that turns mutants into humans.

* * *

 

<             Details

Everyone says they want to have telekinesis or whatever, but this kid in my hall literally doesn't have to fucking sleep and I think that's what evolution actually wants humans to do.

2 HOURS              5 REPLIES             SHARE

* * *

 

Redditor proposes conspiracy theory on Ellis Island attack, gets accused of being mutant terrorist sympathizer (self.SubRedditDrama)  
submitted 2 days ago by cespenn

* * *

 

 [Serious] What's up with the Mutant Registration Act? (self.AskReddit)

I've heard a few people supporting it and a lot more rabidly against it, but I don't really know what the issue is so I've felt weird talking about it for the past while.

[-]           251 points  
Mutants pose a much larger danger to society than guns or even terrorists do. According to recent statistics, the amount of hate-crime committed by mutants is more plentiful than those by extremist groups in the past few years. More importantly, the hate crimes committed by mutants are often of a larger scale and more destructive -- we've all heard about Erik Lensherr's recent Ellis Island attacks.

The mutant registration act would work to protect both mutants and humans from these attacks. After all, many powers are as or more destructive than guns, and gun carriers must be registered. By extension, there's no reason for mutants to not be registered as such.

[-]           348 points  
Exactly. This is a normal, natural, healthy human response. Evolution has made us wary of those who are acutely different from us.

Humans and mutants are NOT THE SAME. I don't know why this is so hard for people to understand. We have dog breeds that display different characteristics and no one questions that. We accept the fact that some breeds of dogs are just inherently meaner than others -- quicker to anger, harder to pacify. There is always exceptions, but you'd be hard-pressed to find someone who works with dogs who would dispute this. The same thing goes for many other animals -- horses, birds, almost any animal that is specifically bred. But when the same thing is suggested of people, it couldn't possibly be true. Who's to say that mutants aren't inherently more dangerous, more violent, more prone to hate and homicide than humans? We don't even know how mutants are created. Known gene damage already creates so many problems. Mutants could easily be hiding scores of mental issues, and none of these will ever be addressed because bleeding hearts are too concerned with singing Kumbaya and keeping one big happy "human" family. Passing the mutant registration act would allow these mental issues to come to light and we could start addressing the issue rather than keeping everyone, including mutants, in the dark.

[-]           289 points  
Actually, I think the mutant registration act is more about helping mutants. They could end up seriously hurting themselves or others with their powers. We need to know who they are so that we can help them control what they do and make sure no one gets hurt. We have an obligation to make sure they're safe and happy with themselves, even if they don't know it yet. It's only common sense.

[-]           134 points  
If it passes, we'd finally get to know if Jewel-T songs are worth a shit.

[-]           42 points  
Who are we kidding? There's no universe in which they'd possibly be worth a shit. It's the same generic manufactured pop bullshit as everything else these days.

[-]           37 points  
There's something to be said for generic manufactured pop bullshit that makes a lot of people feel the same emotion. You've got to give her credit for that, at least, if she doesn't have a leg up in that area.

[-]           1 point  
Jewel-T doesn't write the songs.

[-]           -1 points  
Ouch.  Watch out, we got a badass over here.

* * *

 

Patricia Miller @greatwhiteworld  
At the end of the day, it doesn't matter if they will or won't. It just matters that they can. #GenesDontLie

o w o @poniesdoitbetter  
@greatwhiteworld bullshit. i  can go to your house and stab you with a steak knife easy as any mutant. you gonna put me on a list for that? #steakknifedetectionsquad #onehumanrace

drink it all @booooozed  
yassss reppin them steak knives RT @poniesdoitbetter @greatwhiteworld bullshit. i  can go to your house and stab you...

* * *

 

Jewel-T On "Spinning Sugar" and Her Little Mutant Problem  
by POPSUGAR Entertainment  
1 day ago - 1,000,261 views  
We've always wondered about Jewel-T's evocative lyrics and stage performances, and the newest hottest pop star breaks it down for us in...

* * *

 

laosy

Why is everyone using Jewel-T as an example of a mutant musician when she's not even a confirmed mutant? Why does no one talk about Kaners or Ryan Kill, who are, oh I don't know, _actual confirmed mutants_?

* * *

 

wholover235

makingaskcene

hi harries

hiharries

makingaskcene

diamond-t

tbh but like at the end of the day does it even matter if jewel-t can manipulate people into liking her songs? people always bitch about pop songs being super generic and manufactured because they're geared towards mainstream and like isn't that kind of what jewel-t's doing with or without the mutation

does literally no one know that jewel-t isn't a songwriter

WHAT

but she always says she writes her own stuff ??

check wikipedia. cahoun writes everything. smh this is what i hate about skcene fans nowadays

Who's Cahoun?

* * *

 

Life On The Skcene: San Francisco's Mutant Pride Parade  
lifeontheskcene.blogspot.com/.../san-francisco-mutant-pride-parade  
Sep 15, 20xx - Regardless of Jewel-T's genetic makeup, there's always reason to help support fellow human beings...organized a pride parade in San Francisco, which will be starting tomorrow...

* * *

 

c a t s @cassie0p1  
wait does anyone know what's going on with the san francisco parade? the roads to starbucks are so blocked help

* * *

 

Kimmi Blacker @okblack95  
everyone in the san fran area -- PLEASE STAY SAFE!! it's really chaotic out there right now. #MutantPrideParade #OneHumanRace

* * *

 

Mutant Pride Parade in San Francisco Goes Down in Flames (cnn.com)

[-]           182 points  
I don't think there's anyone who's willing to argue that mutants are completely harmless anymore. Just having all of them together presented more firepower than any group of human terrorists could have smuggled into a similar event. At this point, it's not even about keeping mutants down. It's about keeping humans safe.

[-]           -2 points  
Fuck this subreddit. It used to be a good, safe place for mutants and humans to discuss mutant-related problems. Now it's effectively r/mutantpeoplehate.

[-]           17 points  
Just r/mutanthate, I think. Mutants aren't really people.

[-]           -14 points  
Feel free to go cry yourself to sleep on r/srs. I heard there's a lot of terrorist sympathizers like you there.

* * *

 

vintage-xx

This vilification of mutants needs to fucking stop.

Anyone who's still blaming the San Fran parade on mutants needs to go remove their heads from their asses. It's fucking horrible that this happened in the first place and it's even worse that people are trying to blame this on the group that ended up being hit the hardest. If this had been at ANY other event, NO ONE would have thought to blame the people who started the fucking parade. JUST BECAUSE IT HAPPENED AT A MUTANT PARADE DOESN'T MEAN THAT MUTANTS CAUSED IT. ...

Read More

* * *

 

TheMackdockery: I don't mind mutants at all. I have a lot of friends who are mutants, some of them that I consider myself very close with. However, if Jewel-T is revealed to be a mutant, I will stop listening to her music.

AjaMasU: ololol ur totally a mutant hater

TheMackdockery: It has nothing to do with mutants whatsoever. If Jewel-T were a mutant, then her music would not have been genuine. Her power would have given her a large advantage in the music industry, which is very morally questionable. I'm all for treating mutants like humans, but I don't think they should be allowed to do that.

AjaMasU: omg that mutant hate

Kaik3Ozie: does anyone here even give a shit tbh

TheMackdockery: I don't hate mutants. I just will stop supporting Jewel-T if she has had an unfair advantage in the realm of music and media.

dckbtt: yo she don't even write the music

Kaik3Ozie: still don't give a shit lol

* * *

 

Life On The Skcene: Jewel-T's Gene Test Comes Back Negative For Mutation  
lifeontheskcene.blogspot.com/.../jewel-ts-gene-test-comes-back-negative-for-mutation  
Nov 13, 20xx - It's taken several years, but the mystery surrounding Jewel-T's possible mutation has finally come to an end. Her agency reported Thursday night that the gene test Jewel-T took has come back completely negative for any mutations or abnormalities...

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically me trying to do the thing where you tell a story by using snippets of other things, but wow it's hard to tell a coherent story this way. Credit to my sister + my ex-roommate for listening to me ramble through my ideas and digging through r/shitredditsays for good examples.


End file.
